Animal waste is a growing problem for today's technological society. The animal waste generated by a large segment of our agricultural sector is an increasing burden on these companies as well as the whole country in general. The magnitude of this growing problem can be seen from the following annual amount of animal manure generated by confined animals (in 1990) which represent approximately half of the animals in these categories: (a) cattle 27 million tons, (b) poultry 14 million tons, and (c) swine 16 million tons.
Considerable researches in the fields of public health, safety and environmental protection have raised the level of concern relative to the impact of this waste on our society. This has lead to the definition of this waste being expanded in its coverage of materials that must be handled in a controlled manner.
The cost of disposing of animal waste in the U.S. is a multi-billion dollar per year industry. The capital cost of the equipment required is in the hundreds of millions of dollars. All businesses, industrial companies, and institutions that generate and handle this category of waste must provide safe, effective and inexpensive disposal of the waste. In recent years there has been increasing concern over the disposal of animal waste. The number of materials that need to be controlled has continued to increase. Furthermore, the handling, storing, and transporting of the waste have continued to increase in cost. The liability for the consequences of the disposal of this waste is a major concern for all parties involved. The liability of the users does not end with the transfer of control of these materials to disposal companies for future problems they may cause.
The dominant methodologies used today generally can be categorized as thermal decomposition, long-term storage, or landfills methods.
The most frequently used thermal destruction techniques are various forms of incineration. All of these techniques have the potential to produce volatile organics that have serious health and environmental consequences.
In the case of long-term storage, this method is viewed as delaying the solving of the problem and in fact actually increases the degree of the problem in the future. The dumping in landfills has considerable risk for the users of these materials. Many companies build “holding ponds” to store the animal waste for an extended period of time but these ponds are a potential serious threat to the public health and safety. If they develop leaks or overflow, the waste can enter the ground water posing a serious environmental problem. These “holding ponds” can also become a breeding area for materials and organisms that have serious health consequences. Therefore, the user community has an immediate need to develop and incorporate improved methods for the handling of all types and form of animal wastes.
The methodology of this patent provides for the immediate destruction of animal waste as close to the source as possible thus avoiding the risk of expanding the exposure time or area to these materials. The destruction technology in this patent converts the animal waste into benign natural components. Nearly all-animal waste solid, liquid, or combinations thereof are decomposed into carbon dioxide, water, and small amounts of inorganic salts.